The Bet
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Not a Bet between Chad and Sonny! Not a total love story either. We need to sitch it up. Now complete with 4 chapters! Full summary inside! Some CHANNY, not alot tho.
1. Eavesdropping

**AN: You may have noticed that 30 Days has been removed from the site. Well I took it down because my inspiration is gone. Plus, I didn't get a lot of views or reviews, so I started this story. It won't be extremely long, maybe 2 or 3 chapters. It should be finished by Thursday. (Going to Disney!) This actually happened and these are based off some drama that has happened. I threw in a little extra stuff because our school isn't that bad. So Enjoy!**

**XCoolioX**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! Or Waking up In Vegas by Katy Perry. Please don't steal the plot though, it makes me sad inside! (Sad authors don't write)**

**Summary: Portlyn and Tawni make a bet. Sonny, spying without them knowing, hears Nico's name. Shocked, she runs to Nico and tells him everything she heard. Will Nico ever know the bet? Will Sonny ever be trusted again? Read to find out…**

**PS- This is when Sonny and Chad are together and they have been for like 2 years now.**

**Let us begin! (Sorry about the blabbing, there was a lot to say)**

~The Bet~

Chapter 1- Eavesdropping~

SPOV

Blasting my brand new iPod in my ear, I walk into my dressing room. I take a seat in my chaise and continue to listen to Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry. Suddenly, Tawni brings Portlyn into the room. I hear Nico's name and pause the song, leaving my headphones in so they don't know I hear them,

"What if I win the bet?" asked Tawni.

"You get Loganberry smoothies for a year." Portlyn replied, shooing me off the chaise. I walked and continued to act like I was listening to music and sat on the orange couch in the back of the room.

"What if you win?" questioned Tawni once more.

"I get your last stick of that lip gloss you wear." She said.

"No! Not Cocoa-Moco-Cocoa!" She pressed her hands to her lips like they were the lipstick themselves.

"Then deals off!" Yelled Portlyn standing up.

"Fine. You can earn the lipstick." Said a grumpy Tawni. She sat down and pouted as Portlyn left the room.

I jumped up from the couch and ran to tell Nico. On my way to the prop house, I run into my awesome boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper.

He pecks me on the cheek and says, "How's it going babe?"

"Not now, I have to go tell Nico something." I said frantically.

"He really doesn't need to know." He said seductively kissing my neck.

"I guess…" I said, giving into his charm.

"Come on," he said, pulling me into his dressing room.

"Ok." We sat on the couch. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his body. We started making out and his hands went up the back of my shirt. Nico could wait.

**(AN: Fill in this blank any way you want. But I think you know where I was going with this. But I'm a good girl and will keep it kid appropriate. Use your own imagination. Do they go on an adventure? Do they break up and get back together? Or use the perverted side of your mind and you know what to put. ;) Enjoy!)**

NPOV

"Nico!" I turned to see Sonny running towards me with her hair frazzled and all out of place.

"What?" I asked, trying to get my eyes off the mess that was called Sonny's hair.

"Tawni and Portlyn made a bet about you! I just don't know what, but I know it's about you!" she said out of breath.

"How do you know it was about me?" I asked .

"I heard your name. But they don't know that you know, so don't ask them about it." She ran off after that. Strange girl… Probably went to go find Chad. They're inseparable now.

I wonder what the bet was about. Let's see if I could get the bet out of Tawni.

"Tawn, what was the bet between you and Portlyn?" I asked tying to keep my cool, but on the inside I was bursting to find out.

"What bet?" she asked trying to hide the secret.

"I heard you guys talking about it." I lied, can't get Sonny in trouble, that's just mean.

"I'm not aloud to tell you. Rules of the bet." She said trying to run from me. I grabbed her hand. I knew she had a little tiny crush on me.

"Please, for me?" I asked with a look of sympathy.

"That only works for Sonny on Chad and you know that, so no!" she yelled, she ran away. She was really fast in heels. I was going to get it out of her, this I swear.

**AN: Sorry it was a little short, and for all the author's notes. A lot to say when you haven't been on for a while. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**I ramble a lot don't I. I'm working on that.**


	2. The Game Plan

**AN: Here is chapter 2! Thx for the reviews! You guys are the best! Enjoy!**

**XCoolioX**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

~The Bet~

~Chapter 2 -The Game Plan~

NPOV

Tawni was a fail. Sonny told me everything she knew. Last was Portlyn. I walked into the prop house to think of a game plan. I sat on the couch when Sonny came in with a mad look on her face.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Sean said something about me and Chad said it would hurt my feelings and I want to know what he said!" she complained.

"That's not as bad as what I have to go through. Portlyn and Tawni are making bets about me and I don't know what they are!" We sighed at the same time weird. I laid back on the couch not sure what to do.

"Can you find out what Tawni said about me?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"I don't know, Tawni's my best friend. I can't do that." She said looking at the floor.

"Please Sonny? I really need to know." I begged.

"Sorry Nico, I can't." she replied.

"I'll find out what Sean said." I offered. Her face lit up, excited to learn about the gossip.

"Ok! Deal!" She stood up and ran out of the prop house. I was 1 step closer to figuring it out.

SPOV

I ran to find Tawni. I ran into Chad again, but he didn't say hi or anything. I kept hounding him for the information so he's avoiding me. Sadness filled my heart when he passed.

I found Tawni in our dressing room staring at herself in the mirror.

"Tawni, I need to tell you something." I asked quietly.

"You're a lesbian! I knew it all along!" she looked at me shocked.

"No! Of course not!! I am not a lesbo!" I defended myself.

"Oh, sorry. Well what is it you need? More Chad troubles no doubt?" I was thinking of my problem, but I was here for Nico, he was helping me.

"No! We haven't fought for months." I said sadly, remembering that we were in a fight right now.

"Well what is it?!" she pushed, impatiently.

"Well its more of a question." I said .

"Just get to the point." She pushed.

"What was the bet with Portlyn about?" She dropped her lipstick in shock.

"Your not supposed to know about it!" She yelled!

"I was in the room when you finalized it." I said.

"Oh yeah, but you can't know what it is!" She yelled. She tried to run out of the room. I grabbed her hand.

"I do have a problem though, if you could help." I asked.

"Well if it is those man hands, a good moisturizer should do it." She said as she pulled her hands away. I looked at my hands, they weren't that manly.

"No, Sean said something bout me to Chad and I don't know what. No one will tell me." I complained.

"Well your not getting either answer out of me." She snapped. She stormed out of the room.

Me and Nico both just took 2 steps backwards.

**AN: You like? I hope you did. It may be a little longer then 3 chapters now that I am this far. Sonny's problem was happening at the same time as Nico's and is just as real. I love how dramatic my life is! LOL! :D Well, that's it for now. I'll update if I get lots of reviews! So press the button! Go on! You know you want to!**


	3. One Down, One to Go

**AN: I love writing about my life! It has so much drama! :D Well here is the third chapter! This is dealing with Sonny's problem. Sonny's problem was solved first in real life any way. Enjoy! (I've really cut down on my rambling haven't I?)**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

~The Bet~

~Chapter 3-One Problem Down, One to Go~

SPOV

Life without contact to your boyfriend or best friend sucks big time. I don't even want to listen to my iPod because Chad gave it to me. I was sulking through the hall when I passed Taylor, my friend from Meal or No Meal. She was lunchbox chick number 7.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" she asked caringly.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"That's not a normal nothing, that's an I'm-too-sad-to-tell-you-anything nothing." She mouthed off. She was good with this kind of stuff.

"Sean said something about me, I don't know what, and I asked Chad. He said that it would hurt my feelings to bad so he won't tell me. I asked him to much so he is avoiding me. And I asked Tawni something for Nico and she is mad at me cuz she doesn't want anybody to know and…" I was bawling now. She gave me a big hug and looked at me with her blue eyes.

"I'm going to talk to Chad, and I know what Sean said. He said you were the worst comedian that he has ever seen." She wrapped me in a hug and I cried it out.

"I have to go back to my dressing room, rehearsal is in half an hour and I can't go looking like this." Me and her let out a little laugh. We said our goodbyes and I walked towards my dressing room.

I opened the door and saw Chad sitting on my couch.

"Hey Sonshine, so you know now?" he asked with sympathy. I nodded. He stood up and wrapped me in his arms. "You know that is a total lie."

"I know, but how did Taylor know?" I asked looking up at him.

"You tell one fat kid and the whole lot knows." He replied.

"You told Grady?" we laughed.

"See, you are funny." He kissed me and walked me to rehearsal.

I no longer needed Nico's services.

**AN: Almost done! Nice little story and a quick ending for Sonny's problem. Well just one more problem to be solved. Please Review! Please!**


	4. Problem Solved?

**AN: Well this is the last Chapter, so lets make the best of it! Enjoy!**

~The Bet~

~Chapter 4-Problem Solved? ~

NPOV

"I won't need you services anymore." Said a happy Sonny. "I found out all by myself so you must be able to too."

"What?" I asked she was confusing me.

"I don't need you to find out what Chad said. So I won't be helping you to figuring out the bet." She spun around on her heel and walked with Chad into his dressing room.

Great. Now I have no one to help me. I walked to the Mackenzie Falls studio. I knocked on the door, trying to get Portlyn out. She came out of the studio, because I was 'banned.'

"What do you want Nico?" she asked.

"I need to know what the bet is!" I begged. "I'll get down on my knees if I have to! Please!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the studio. She pulled me behind the set.

"I'm losing by doing this." She kissed me, and it wasn't bad. She broke it and asked, "Happy now?" She escorted me to the entrance.

"Wait, what was the bet?" she closed the door on my face.

Great, now I'll never know.

**AN: Did you like the ending, a little short but it gets to the point. Well please review!**

**XCoolioX**


	5. New Story in Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
